goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil Gets Grounded S1E12 - Pencil Misbehaves For Her Babysitter
Summary Sophie The Otter came with Firey to babysit Pencil, and Sophie babysits Firey. Firey wanted to watch Peter Rabbit. But Pencil wanted to watch Zit The Video instead, But Sophie said it is not appropriate for her to watch it. When Pencil ignores Sophie to watch Zit The Video, Firey accused Pencil and tattled to Sophie. Later then, Pencil’s Mom and Dad, and Sophie got Pencil In trouble For watch Zit The Video, But then Pencil wished Sophie dead, now Retsuko beat her up for that. Transcript: Pencil’s Mom: I and Dad are going to dine out at Ruby’s house while Firey came to your house when his parents at The Black Eyed Peas concert, so Pencil and Firey, Sophie The Otter came to babysit you. Please do good! Pencil: OK. (When Pencil’s parents left) Firey: I would want to watch Peter Rabbit Movie. Pencil: I also want to watch Zit The Video. Firey: (To Sophie) WHAT? SOPHIE! Pencil is about to watch Zit The Video! Sophie: Pencil, It is not appropriate for you to watch Zit The Video. We must watch Peter Rabbit and that’s final! Firey: Pencil, yes, you know you are not allowed to watch it, if I find out you are watch Zit The Video, I will tell on you. (Pencil gets into her bedroom) Sophie: HEY! GET DOWNSTAIRS AND YOU’RE ONLY WATCHING PETER RABBIT AND THAT’S THE FINAL PART! (When Pencil is At her bedroom) Pencil: I would ignore the rules. I’ll try to watch Zit The Video without Firey or Sophie knowing it. (Pencil is watching Zit The Video on her TV.) Pencil: There! Now I am enjoying watching Zit The Video! (Firey came into Pencil’s room and saw her watching Zit The Video) Firey: Did I just hear you watching Zit The Video? That’s it! I’m telling Sophie on you! Pencil: (Larry’s nooooooo soundclip) Firey: (To Sophie) Sophie! Sophie: What? Firey: Pencil is watching Zit The Video! Sophie: HOLY LAKE HOOHAW! PENCIL WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN HER PARENTS GET HOME! (When Pencil’s parents got home) Sophie: Miss Pencil, I heard that Pencil watched Zit The Video when I told her not to, I already showed her that it is not appropriate for her age. Pencil’s Mom: PENCIL! HOW DARE YOU WATCH ZIT THE VIDEO! SOPHIE SAID IT IS TOO INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOU! THAT’S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 20 WEEKS! THAT MEANS NO LUCASFILM OR ROVIO! Pencil’s Dad: I’m Sorry! But YOU NEED A GOOD SPANKING RIGHT NOW! (Pencil’s Dad spanks Pencil) Sophie: And you will not be watching TV, playing video games, playing on devices, listening to music or going out again execpt for school! Go to your room right now and think about what you had done! Pencil: That’s it! Sophie, I wish you are dead! Sophie: HOW DARE YOU WISH ME DEAD! THAT’S IT! RETSUKO WILL BEAT YOU UP FOR THAT! Retsuko: PREPARE TO BE BEATEN BY MY HAMMER! (Beats Pencil with his hammer)